<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿¡Asano en la clase E!? by KxmLay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535789">¿¡Asano en la clase E!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxmLay/pseuds/KxmLay'>KxmLay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autoreconocimiento, Desarrollo de relación Lento, Final Feliz, Gakushuu a.k.a. Ceguera Permanente, Karma te amo, Karma tiene un crush en Gakushuu, Koro-sensei metiche, Layla porque es mi OC, M/M, No sé si poner a Layla y Ren juntos, Que ganas de ahorcar/amar a Gakuhou, Temas sensibles, Un Gakushuu bien OC porque aquí si lo tratan bien, asesinato, muerte de personajes principales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxmLay/pseuds/KxmLay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[AsaKaru]<br/>Después de un gran malentendido, Asano Gakushuu, el hijo del director, termina en la clase del "End" junto a su rival, Akabane Karma.<br/>Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. No lo olvides, Asano.</p><p> </p><p>•Esta historia no será 100% fiel a la historia original.<br/>•Ligero OC en el protagonista.<br/>•Personajes de Yusei Matsui, créditos a su creador.<br/>•Historia publicada en Wattpad y Ao3, cualquier otra publicación excluyendo su traducción en Inglés es plagio.</p><p>Empezada: 19 de Septiembre del 2019<br/>Fin 1ra Temporada: 22 de Junio del 2020<br/>Inicio 2da Temporada: 11 de Julio del 2020<br/>Fin:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿¡Asano en la clase E!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gakushuu no podía creerlo. Simplemente era imposible. </p><p>¿Su padre realmente lo había expulsado a la clase E? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo? </p><p>Todo había sido por esos estúpidos chicos de la clase A. Había sido revocado del cargo de "Presidente Estudiantil" y a partir de mañana, tendría que subir esa horrorosa montaña y tomar clases en el aulario. </p><p>Su reputación estaba hecha un caos; pero, a pesar de todo, habían personas que seguían teniéndole respeto. El mejor ejemplo fue Sakakibara Ren, su mejor amigo. También un millón de chicas habían tratado de consolarlo, pero eso era imposible. </p><p>Nada cambiaría el hecho de que ahora su expediente estaba manchado, nada podría regresar el tiempo. </p><p>No había otra oportunidad. Ahora era Asano Gakushuu, el ex-presidente del consejo estudiantil, vigésimo noveno alumno de la clase E.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Finalmente estamos estrenando esta historia en Ao3. Simplemente es un respaldo de Wattpad, no hay nada de que preocuparse; una vez estemos a la par en ambas plataformas, los capítulos serán publicados simultáneamente.</p><p>¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! uvu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>